Le Mage Potter
by Lord Cornichon
Summary: Lord Voldemort fut détruit par la Jeune Rowena Potter, qu'en est-il de Harry, son frère qui fut envoyé vivre chez sa tante... Parviendra t-il a retrouver la puissance que Dumbledore lui a bloqué? S'imposera t-il dans le monde sorcier pour enfin leur montrer à tous qui il était? UA. Harry Puissant.
1. Prologue

Rappel : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à la sublime J.K Rowling.

NdA : C'est ma toute première fiction alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ! J'ai passé énormément de temps a lire des fictions sur ce site et j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer :3 J'accepte toutes les idées, propositions et suggestions que vous pourrez me faire et je pourrais les intégrer à l'histoire, par exemple si vous voulez que Harry ai tel ou tel pouvoir il pourra probablement l'avoir ^^Je suis fan des Harry puissants alors il le sera certainement ici… Allez je me lance !

* * *

 **31 juillet 1980**

James et Lily Potter venait d'avoir des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Les deux nouveaux Potter respectivement Rowena et Harry semblait déjà unis par un lien puissant, puissant mais fragile, ils semblaient en tout point différent. Harry lui ressemble beaucoup à son père, mais il a les yeux verts de sa mère alors que Rowena elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Les Potter et tous les maraudeurs étaient réunis pour fêter la naissance des deux petites merveilles, Dumbledore lui même passa féliciter les Potter. Il en profita bien sûr pour examiner le noyau magique de chacun des enfants. Il commença par examiner Rowena et sourit à la puissance élevé de la jeune fille, puis examina le noyau de Harry.

« Par Merlin, il est beaucoup trop puissant ! Son noyau est immense pour un petit de son âge je ne peux pas courir le risque de mal tourner » pensa Dumbledore, et il lança un sort hautement illégal qui consistait a bloqué une énorme quantité de pouvoir au sorcier, qui pouvait le tuer ou même le transformer en cracmol si mal exécuté. Mais Dumbledore avait confiance en ses capacités, et puis il valait mieux sacrifier un enfant que risquer qu'il ne finisse mal et tue des milliers d'innocents. C'était pour le plus grand bien après tout.

« Maman, viens voir vite ! » cria Rowena qui s'amusait sur son nouveau balai-jouet offert par Sirius, son parrain.

« Tu es très doué ma chérie, plus que ton père en tout cas » dit Lily en rigolant, « Harry pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer avec ta sœur ?»

« Je ne me sens pas bien, maman j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » répondit celui-ci inquiet.

« Voyons Harry, ce n'est pas parce que ton papa n'est pas là que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité » dit-elle en lui souriant.

A la fin de sa phrase on entendit un énorme bruit et quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait de la charmante maison Potter que des ruines… Plusieurs pop se firent entendre tout autour de la maison, immédiatement suivi d'un gémissement et d'un cri d'horreur de la part de James, celui-ci paniqué s'élança à toute vitesse en direction des restes de sa maison à la recherche de son épouse et de ses enfants, il fut vite rejoint par Sirius ainsi que Rémus. Apres quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, ils entendirent les pleurs étouffés d'un bébé, suivant les cris ils trouvèrent la jeune Rowena couché près du corps mort de sa mère et celui inconscient de son frère.

« Lily ! » fut tout ce que pu dire James avant d'éclater en sanglots serrant ses enfants et le corps sans vie de sa femme.

Ils étaient tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après une brève inspection des deux enfants annonça :

« James, tu peux être fier de ta fille, elle a réussi a détruire le seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est la fille qui a survécu mais tu ne peux pas gardé le jeune Harry qui sera certainement jaloux de sa sœur, il faut l'envoyer vivre ailleurs pour l'éloigner d'elle jusqu'à ses 11ans, Rémus étant un loup-garou il ne peut s'en occuper… Lily avait une sœur n'est ce pas ? » annonça Dumbledore.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, le jeune Harry fut réveillé par le cri de sa tante qui trouva un bébé portant une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair juste devant sa porte.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! je sais que c'est loin d'être parfait, très loin même, très très loin… Mais bon je voulais me lancer, et puis ce n'est que le prologue hein ! x) Je prévois un Harry qui fait tout péter moi ! :p

Aidez moi a m'améliorer, ou dites moi si je dois tout simplement m'arrêter ici avant de faire une grosse connerie x)

Merci !

Lord Cornichon (éwè)

« C'est ici pour la livraison de tomates pourries ? »


	2. Chapitre 1

Rappel : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à la sublime J.K Rowling.

NdA: Merci à vous pour vos reviews sa me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que le prologue était à votre goût et merci pour vos conseils j'essaierais d'en prendre compte dans les futures chapitres.

Je réponds à tout le monde en mp alors vérifié vos messages ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira :3

* * *

 **31 juillet 1988**

Il était minuit.

Il avait huit ans, c'était son anniversaire, l'horloge du salon venait tout juste de sonner. Le jeune Potter regardait autour de lui dans le petit placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre. Le dos douloureux il se rappela difficilement les évènements de la veille. Son oncle Vernon l'avait battu pour la première fois, tout sa parce qu'il avait répondu à la gentille dame du supermarché que quand il serait grand il voulait devenir un magicien comme Merlin.

« C'est la dernière fois que quelqu'un ose lever la main sur moi, plus personne ne me sera supérieur !» se promit Harry juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond..

« Tu es magique Harry » dit une voix éteinte.

« Qui parle ? » demanda Harry d'une voix calme, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans cet endroit.

« Je suis ta magie Harry, la promesse que tu viens de faire et la détermination qui émane de toi ma permit de me présenter à toi » lui répondit la voix.

Harry était confus, il aurait pu se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il était convaincu qu'au fond de lui c'était bien réel.

« Ma magie ? Je suis un magicien c'est ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna encore Harry de plus en plus confus.

« Oui Harry tu as en toi le Don de pouvoir maitriser la magie, je suis en toi mais il faut que tu t'entraines très dur pour pouvoir me contrôler. Fais le ! » dit la voix qui semblait de plus en plus distante, les deux derniers mots s'imprégnant dans l'esprit de Harry qui sombra de nouveau.

* * *

Au même instant, une jeune fille se réveilla avec l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose en elle c'était réveillé, quelque chose de longtemps absente en elle, comme si elle retrouvait une petite partie d'elle même…

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec le sentiment d'être plus puissant puis il se remémora l'étrange expérience qu'il avait vécu pendant son sommeil, les deux derniers mots « Fais le » n'arrêtant pas de résonner en boucle dans son esprit

« Alors comme sa je suis magique… » se dit-il, sentant en lui une fierté immense qui ne fit alors qu'augmenter se détermination, il se redressa sur son petit matelas et décida de commencer son entrainement dés maintenant.

« Par quoi pourrais-je commencer ? » se demanda-il puis il se rappela avoir lu que Merlin pouvait verrouiller et déverrouiller des portes par magie, il décida donc d'essayer de déverrouiller la porte qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur.

Il se mit donc juste en face de la serrure et imagina qu'elle s'ouvrait tout en fermant les yeux, il refit cette exercice pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un déclic. Il ouvrit les yeux pleins d'espoir pour voir la porte grande ouverte… sur sa tante Pétunia qui le regardait avec mépris.

« Déjà debout ? Tant mieux ! Dépêche d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner ton oncle va bientôt se lever » lui lâcha avant de s'éloigner.

Harry était tenté de pleurer tellement la déception était grande il n'avait que 8ans après tout mais il s'était promis de ne plus être faible alors il se dirigea simplement vers la cuisine pour faire ses tâches quotidiennes se promettant de faire encore plus d'efforts pour maitriser sa magie ne se rendant même pas compte que son dos avait arrêter de lui faire mal ou qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour préparer le petit déjeuner sur le four.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Harry s 'entrainait jusqu'à très tard le soir, ainsi que très tôt le jour avant que sa tante ne vienne ouvrir son placard, sacrifiant ainsi une bonne parti de ses heures de sommeil. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait toujours pas a utilisé sa magie et donc déverrouillé cette fichu porte !

« Sa fait des jours que je m'entraine pour rien ! Je dois m'y prendre mal… » pensa t-il la colère laissant place à la frustration.

Il décida alors cette nuit de trouver un autre moyen de faire sortir sa magie, et essaya d'en chercher la source a savoir son noyau.

Il médita pendant de longues heures faisant preuve d'une patience incroyable pour son âge et senti finalement le même sentiment de paix qui l'avait gagné quand la voix c'était manifesté à lui, il savait qu'il l'avait trouvé, sa magie.

Il l'imagina alors s'écoulant de son corps se dirigeant vers la serrure, il sentit alors un étrange picotement lui traversant le corps puis entendit un déclic, LE déclic.

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata fou de joie que la porte était grande ouverte, il bondit hors de son placard bouillonnant de fierté, et eu juste le temps de faire deux pas… avant s'étaler par terre. La fatigue (autant physique que magique) avait eu raison de lui, il s'endormit à même le sol totalement détendu.

Il l'avait fait, il était magique.

* * *

Au même moment, la jeune fille de la dernière fois se réveilla subitement ressentant au fond d'elle même une joie intense, elle fut surprise au début puis se recoucha en maugréant que « sa ne servait a rien d'être aussi heureuse si on ne peut même plus dormir tranquillement »

* * *

« KRIII-KRAA »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les escaliers qui grinçaient et eu tout juste le temps de sauter dans son placard et de refermer la porte avant d'entendre sa tante.

« Tiens ? J'ai du oublier de verrouiller la porte du monstre, mais cet abruti ne doit même pas s'en être rendu compte »

Puis elle frappa à la porte avec force en criant :

« Debout , Maintenant ! Commence tes tâches immédiatement, je vais sortir avec ton oncle Vernon. »

« Oui tante Pétunia » lui répondit Harry d'une voix endormie.

« Dudley est à l'étage du devra lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil c'est clair ? »

« Oui tante Pétunia »

« Nous reviendrons d'ici deux heures, si tu ne veux pas être privé de nourritures tu as intérêt a rester tranquille » lui lança sa tante suspicieuse.

« Oui tante Pétunia » répondit celui-ci en lui souriant insolemment, elle ne lui faisait plus peur il avait la magie de son côté après tout.

Sa tante fut déconcerté par son sourire insolant, et par l'assurance qui émanait de lui. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle oublia même de le punir.

* * *

Dés que la porte se ferma derrière sa tante, Harry entendit Dudley hurler :

«Harry ! Maman a dis que étais sous mes ordres, alors apporte-moi mon petit déjeuner au lit ! »

« Dudley tante Pétunia a horreur que l'on mange à l'étage même oncle Vernon n'en a pas le droit » grogna celui-ci en réponse à son cousin.

« Moi je veux manger en haut ! » hurla Dudley.

Harry ignora son cousin et continua de préparer le petit-déjeuner, puis prit une assiette et se servit, généreusement pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« KRIII-KRAA »

Harry en était à la moitié de son petit-déjeuner quand il entendit les escaliers qui grinçaient.

« Il est enfin descendu ce gros porc, il lui en a fallu du temps pour comprendre que je n'allais pas le servir » pensa Harry

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors en fracas laissant place à son cousin rouge de rage qui s'élança vers lui le point levé avec la ferme attention de lui montrer sa façon de penser mais au moment où le poing de Dudley allait s'abattre sur Harry celui-ci étendit les mains devant lui et libéra sa magie…

Dudley avait volé en arrière, s'écrasant contre le mur, il eut juste le temps de voir Harry s'avancer vers lui le regardant avec haine avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà! Je sais que y a encore de la marge à faire mais bon :s

J'accepte toutes les critiques, conseilles ou même idées que vous pourrez me donner! :)

Harry commence doucement à tout péter, dites moi si je dois approfondir cette période "Dursley" ou si je dois finir sa vite fait et rentrer dans poudlard ^^

Merci à vous!

Lord Cornichon.

« Alors c'est ici les tomates? parce qu'elles sont entrain de pourrir encore plus là »


End file.
